


Chasing Stars

by Kitexa



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broadway Musical, Drabble, F/M, Kassim is one of Aladdin's friends and not his father, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in love with a guy who's in love with someone else? And what if that guy's your best friend? If he knew the answer, this would be a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is based on the Broadway musical where Aladdin has three friends (Babkak, Omar and Kassim) instead of Abu. I love Kassim dearly, love love love this ship and recommend you all go see the show. Right now. Like read my fic and then go see it. Go. Gogogo.

I don’t know when it stopped being enough. When ‘friend’ left me empty, and a clap on the shoulder sparked a craving for more. I never used to feel that way. I mean, we were always close, but there was no.. this. Taking every grin to heart, every whooping laugh. Fearing for his safety, with each palace guard run across… it’s a nightmare. An actual nightmare. The number of times I’ve awoken with his name caught in my throat…the life we lead’s not an easy one. We’ve been lucky so far, but some days cut too close. I’ve patched the others up, before. Myself, once or twice. He’s always been the best of us all; nothing but scratches in the years we’ve known each other.

That could always change. That kind of thing, it happens when you least expect it. Just look at me. Today went well—managed to swipe a couple fruits and loaves of bread, amidst us. I should be celebrating; we’ve gone on much less. Babkak reminds us constantly. I get it, we need to eat, living’s important, it’s not always easy, patience won’t kill him.

I say this, of course, as I lie on a rooftop like some starry-eyed kid, looking to those stars themselves because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with my best friend. Badly enough some part of me wishes he’ll miraculously track me down and join me like some gag-worthy, romanticized fairytale. I out grew that kind of thing … no, I’ve never been into that kind of thing. Why is it happening now?

What is it about Aladdin that gets under my skin?

It can’t be the similarities. I’m not that much of an egoist. 

Can’t be our compatibility, either. Like I said, I’ve known him a long time. He’s not even my usual type—in that I mean I never considered men before he... got my attention. Honestly, I used to tease Omar about it—fit the part well-enough. Don’t know if he’s really like... like me, I guess. I wouldn’t care. At least he’d have options. What do I have in a guy clearly chasing after someone else? I saw the way he looked at that girl in the marketplace. Listened to him babble about her after his release. Good on you, Al, finding a kindred spirit—the princess of Agrabah, what a catch! Set the bar a little higher, why don’t you.

Maybe I oughtta make a wish on one of these damn things. Officially label myself a dreamer and sing a ballad to the moon. At least I’d get his attention. Probably alert the guards too, but I could use the alone time. Get him off my mind, what with the chains and the dust and impending death sentence. He’d notice me then, I’m sure. Just not the way I’d like him to. Couldn’t do it to him, anyway. Leave like that. Even if the arrest went over his head (and it might; Al’s got a real romantic streak), he’d mourn my loss. He’s a good friend, that way. My best friend. Omar, Babkak, they don’t hold a candle to Aladdin. He’s… he’s something pretty great.

The princess doesn’t know how lucky she is. He’ll give her the world, and ask nothing for it in return. I mean, he’ll accept her amenities—who wouldn’t? I’m just saying he won’t make a show. Modest and a thief, you don’t see that very often. 

I’ll miss him when he goes…

That’s usually how these things work, right? Princess falls in love with guy, guy moves into her shtick, friends of said guy get kicked to the curb without a second thought. Maybe I’ve been told the wrong fairytales; that’s what lies in store for us. Our quartet robbed its final piece. Our schemes lost their tactician. We’ll fall apart without him...

…I’ll fall apart without him. This is too new, too sudden, I’m not ready to say goodbye.


End file.
